Losing Hermione
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Well, it had to happen sometime. Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship is put to the ultimate test. Will they make it through?
1. Seeing is Believing

Disclaimer: Read it, this is the only one I'm giving for this particular fic. I TALE TELLER!!! I NOT J.K ROWLING!!! Understand?  
  
A/N: This is a Hermione/Krum. I'm fond of this particular pairing. When we look on all friendships we have to understand that they all get tested, so why not this one? I should hope that J. K Rowling decides to marry everyone off, but of course everyone would have to date first and as Hermione is the most mature I've decided to make her the one responsible for breaking the perfect friendship between her, Ron and Harry. After all, we can't stay children forever now can we? This fic takes place at the end of their 6th year.  
  
It was one of those perfect spring days when you can smell summer coming. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to do their homework outside for a change. Hermione had finished her homework hours ago, but Harry and Ron were still working on a rather nasty Divination project. Hermione sat idle on the grass staring at the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Finally finishing his homework Ron turned to Hermione. "See something interesting?" He asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Harry putting the finishing touches on his project turned to Hermione as well. "Earth to Hermione!" He called.  
  
"What?" She asked absently, as if noticing they were there for the very first time.  
  
"Have the preparations for the exams gotten to your head already?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I was just.thinking."  
  
"No!" Ron said, pretending to sound shocked.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron! Just because you have Divination homework doesn't mean you have to be so grumpy!"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry sent him a silent look and Ron turned his face into a pout. "She just had to give us homework didn't she?" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Well, we did kind of provoke her."  
  
"Still!"  
  
"Hermione can you check my Transfiguration homework for me?" Harry asked, hoping to change the subject of the nasty Divination problem.  
  
Hermione had taken to staring at the castle again. Giving a great sigh Ron stood up and leaned into her ear. "HERMIONE!!!"  
  
Hermione jumped up. "RON!!! YOU SCARED ME!!!" She shrieked.  
  
"You were day dreaming again." Ron said simply.  
  
"So? Let me be!"  
  
"Hermione you've been acting weird lately." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron added in aggreeance.  
  
"I." Hermione started.  
  
"I mean you didn't raise your hand once in Transfiguration today. It was really spooky, I mean usually we have to keep you tied to your seat." Ron said sharply.  
  
"Well.I was thinking."  
  
"Again? How much thinking could you possibly do?" Ron asked, feeling slightly mad.  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands, blushing slightly. "I."  
  
"Oh, Ron give it a rest!" Harry said flatly.  
  
Ron gave Harry a murderous stare and bent down to pick up his books. "I'm going back to the castle!" He said angrily and stomped off to the looming building that was Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a look and followed Ron into the castle. In the entrance hall students were milling around the bulletin board staring at the new information. Ron craned his neck above the crowd and said (with the anger almost completely out of his voice) "Hogsmeade next weekend."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Really," Ron said flatly.  
  
Hermione clasped her hands together and smiled. "Jeez Hermione, I didn't think you'd be that excited." Ron said.  
  
"Well I.I've got to mail a letter. Harry can I use Hedwig?" Hermione asked, beaming.  
  
"S-sure." Harry said, slightly startled.  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione gave Harry a short hug and rushed off to the Owlery.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked Harry, who was still feeling slightly shaken.  
  
"I don't know Ron, but I think we'll find out."  
  
Indeed, Harry and Ron did find out what Hermione was giggling, smiling and generally acting spacey about. And they didn't like it. It happened during the visit to Hogsmeade, where Harry, Ron and Hermione planned to meet Sirius Black for he had taken to living in the village.  
  
Carrying quite a bit of food Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up High Street, Hermione looking around at the milling crowds searching for something. Finally she gave a sharp gasp and dropped the food she was carrying. "VICTOR!!!" She screeched and ran right into the arms of Victor Krum, Bulgarian seeker, who promptly gave her a short (but sweet) kiss.  
  
Stunned, Harry and Ron stood watching them blankly feeling as though they had just been told Professor McGonagall was going to marry Professor Snape! "Her-her-hermione?" Ron said after a moment's silence.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to Ron and as though once again just realizing he was there, she blushed and said, "Sorry Ron. You know Victor right?"  
  
"Good 'ol Vicky." Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Hermione, if you recall we have someplace to be!" said Ron indicating that they needed to meet up with Sirius.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm sure he won't mind if I stay with Victor this time, its been so long since I've seen him!"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to object but Harry interrupted, "Sure Hermione, we'll take your things." Harry bent down and picked up Hermione's disguarded bag and gestured Ron to follow him.  
  
"Why did you let her stay with him?" Ron asked when they were out of earshot. "Because," Harry hissed, "I didn't want to start up a long fight with her! We only have so long to stay in Hogsmeade and visit Sirius you know!"  
  
Ron scowled, but continued forward to Sirius's hiding place. They dragged the food into the cave and gave a quick bow to Buckbeak. Buckbeak bowed back and they called out for Sirius. A black dog gave an approving yelp and transformed into Sirius Black.  
  
He graciously took the food and then looking around, as though he had miscounted he asked, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"With Vicky." Ron said, the anger back in his voice.  
  
"Vicky?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Victor Krum. He's visiting."  
  
"The Bulgarian seeker?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, "the Bulgarian seeker."  
  
"Well I suppose a sports ideal is better than a convicted murderer eh?" Sirius said, jokingly.  
  
"I can't believe she'd pick him over us!!! Over Sirius!!! What has he got the we haven't got?" Ron asked, furious now.  
  
"Dunno, Hermione's attention maybe?" Harry said.  
  
Ron shot Harry an irritated look. Sirius laughed. "Well that's for sure. I think I remember seeing Krum in a Daily Prophet article, I wouldn't think Hermione would go for that kind of guy."  
  
Ron turned his gaze to Sirius and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Hermione's such a bookworm and Krum's this all-star athlete, but opposites attract right?"  
  
"What?" Now Harry was confused.  
  
Sirius looked at them questioningly. "You mean you don't know what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione has a new best friend." Ron said stiffly.  
  
Sirius laughed. "No! Hermione and Krum are dating!"  
  
Okay, so it was short. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Knowledge is Power

A/N: Aaarrgghh. I just remembered, after downloading Part 1 of Losing Hermione that Krum spells his first name with a 'k' not a 'c.' Unfortunately, my computer is being PMSy so while I can write another chapter, I can't make changes to the old one. So basically what I'm saying here is I know Krum spells his name with a 'k' don't give me grief about it, and since this is such a sort fic (the next chapter will probably be the last) I'm really not going to make it my top priority to fix it. Okay, now on with the show.  
  
Harry and Ron looked dumfounded at what Sirius had just said. Then, Ron burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, Sirius suuure. And my name is Albus Dumbledore!" Ron had to lean against a wall from laughing so hard.  
  
Harry, on the other hand was standing perfectly still, his face ashen. A horrible scene played out in his mind. Hermione running to greet Krum. Krum kissing Hermione. Why had he overlooked it? Kissing had always been Hermione's way of showing joy but it had been different with Krum. A lot different.  
  
Ron, his breathing still in nervous gasps, looked over at Harry. His expression changed immediately and he asked, "You-you don't think?"  
  
Harry turned slowly to Ron. "You saw the way he kissed her."  
  
"Oh.oh no." Ron lowered himself to the floor, his expression now mirrored to Harry's.  
  
Sirius looked between the two boys and knitted his eyebrows together. "I don't see what everyone's so upset about. I mean, it's not that bad. I mean she could be going out with that Malfoy character!"  
  
"But.but you don't understand Sirius. Harry, Hermione and I, we're a team if she dates Krum.everything's ruined."  
  
"You don't think I understand?" Sirius laughed. "Ron, Harry listen to me. In my sixth year, my good old buddy James re-met someone."  
  
"What?" Harry said, confused.  
  
"Lily, Harry was what we called a late bloomer. In fact, your father and I use to tease her mercilessly. She was just like Hermione only less.forward. Well when we came back to Hogwarts for our sixth year, we were surprised to find little, geeky Lillian was a lot different. She had grown up. Well, I wasn't ready to grow up, but James was. He started spending less time with me, Remus and Pettigrew," Sirius winced at the name, "and more time with lovely, charming Lily. I have to say I was pretty peeved. Remus told me to let it go, but I just wouldn't. I kept pressuring James to choose between us. James wouldn't choose. I have to tell you I was ready to end things with James but then I realized, just because James was.dating Lily, it didn't mean things had to end between us. And when I figured this out, everything was better between me and James. In fact, we were better friends than before."  
  
Ron and Harry looked and Sirius, stunned at the stunning revelation. Harry was quite pleased. This meant everything was going to be okay. Ron, on the other hand, was even more distressed than before. Lily and James had gotten married. Hermione was going to marry Krum!!! She would be Hermione Krum!!! Although, Ron had made his peace with Krum he still harbored some slight resentment for Krum stealing Hermione way during their fourth year. This resentment was now intensified in light of the new situation. After a moment Sirius smiled and steered the conversation in a different direction.  
  
Harry left with the situation far from his mind, but feeling strangely empty. Ron felt drained and confused. As they headed back towards Hogsmeade Ron brooded over how to get Hermione back.  
  
When they returned to Hogwarts, they retired to their usual position in the common room. Hermione and Harry discussed their newest Potions assignment, while Ron blankly did his Herbology homework. The night progressed on and the Gryffindors started to head up to bed. Hermione bid Ron and Harry goodnight and headed up stairs to the girls dormitory. Ron and Harry worked in silence for a few more minutes. Finally, Ron stood up. "You coming Harry?"  
  
"No, I'm going to work on this a little bit longer." Harry said. Ron headed halfway across the common room, stopping next to Ginny, who was the only one left besides himself and Harry. "Don't stay up to late." He said to her.  
  
Ginny waved him away and he continued upstairs. Once Ron had left Harry stretched and headed over to the window. Now that Hermione wasn't there, jabbering away about a Talking Potion he was once again reminded of the terrible empty feeling he had felt when he had left Sirius's. Why did he feel this way? Was he just missing his parents? Or was it something else?  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's light voice tore Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked at her. She, like his mother had been a late bloomer. Ginny had grown since last summer, but he hadn't really taken the time to notice her. She was really, quite beautiful. With lovely auburn hair and brown eyes.there was that empty feeling again. "Hm?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can I borrow some ink?" She asked. Harry gave a quick nod and Ginny took an inkbottle and returned to her books. In later years, when Harry would look back on this day he would see his next action, his bravest ever, including his final defeat of Voldemort which would happen a year later. Looking back he truly did not understand why he did it, but it had felt right to and had led to many happy years.  
  
Harry, without thinking went over to Ginny, cupped his hand in her face and tilted it upward. He whispered, "You're so beautiful," leaned down and gave her a long soft kiss. He pulled back, smiling and went up to her dormitory. Ginny, blushing like crazy, smiled as well, and headed back to her dormitory on Cloud 9.  
  
Hidden in the shadows, Ron had seen the whole thing. He stumbled over to a chair and sat down. So much.so much was happening. Why? Why him? Why now?  
  
He jerked his head at a sudden noise above him. Hermione crept down the stairs and rushed to where they had been sitting earlier. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her Herbology essay was still there. She turned to head back to her dormitory and noticed Ron. "Ron what."  
  
"You!" He hissed. "This is all your fault! You think just because you find someone better than Harry and me all of a sudden you ruin our friendship! You've hurt me and what's worse is that you've corrupted Harry! How dare you! Have fun with Vicky Hermione! I hope you have a nice life together!" With that, Ron turned and stormed up to his dormitory leaving a very confused Hermione behind.  
  
The next chapter will be the last. Conflicts will be resolved and secrets will be reveled. Stay tuned!!! 


End file.
